


Temptation

by Moomoon_Sixpence



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoon_Sixpence/pseuds/Moomoon_Sixpence
Summary: 泥塑猫&精神15肉体51🚗高挑的学姐很会打扮，吕焕雄每次看到她，她都穿着不同的衣服。V字型的银色耳钉和黑色皮裙很搭，不止吕焕雄一个男人在盯着靓丽美貌的英子。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 3





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> 学姐不就是一篇 （泥塑kyj精神15肉体51非双洁陈生风评被害又带了台湾腔校园爱情23）的涩情文学  
> ©️红豆のsummary 
> 
> Fear.A红，橘🍊垫子，CC，秃秃  
> 配图.snor
> 
> wewe子00友情被泥出演(⁎⚈᷀᷁ᴗ⚈᷀᷁⁎)先给大帅逼天使主唱两米八陈生滑跪了orz

🫐Temptation

“阿学，今天好想去吃冰哦～”

下课铃一打，小抒就飞奔到男友身边。

“小抒笨蛋，这几天都不OK的哦。”阿学刮了一下小抒的鼻尖。

不得不承认，面对撒着娇的女友，纵使是他这个国高学生会副主席也束手无策。

这么可爱……

当然不是因为小抒是正主席啦。

不是。

“诶你裙是不是有点短？”

“啊不然咧，短裙当然短咯。” 小抒几步跳到阿学前面转了个圈。

“表穿。”

“要你管内～”

阿学把帆布包甩到肩上，搂过小抒：“姆妈说街角内边有个蚵仔煎味道还不错，吃看看？”

从吵闹的小情侣旁边路过的吕焕雄，突然看见迎面走来的英子学姐顿了顿，机械性地站到一旁。

高挑的学姐很会打扮，吕焕雄每次看到她，她都穿着不同的衣服。V字型的银色耳钉和黑色皮裙很搭，不止吕焕雄一个男人在盯着靓丽美貌的英子。

“学姐真漂亮呐，想天天看…”

新生祭——社团招新的活动热火朝天，嫩乎乎的大一新生们被宣传的社员拉着团团转。

可爱小熊揪揪黑红运动裤口袋，走到英子主持的文艺部宣传帐篷。

手巧的英子戴着自制的雏菊戒指，淡妆温温柔柔的也很好呢。学姐大方地一笑，“学弟对文艺部有兴趣吗？”

“啊…啊，我想加入文艺部。”焕雄稍稍窘迫地侧过头，“但是我手笨…那个…”

学姐露出猫猫笑，‘怎么会有这么可爱的小学弟。’ “没关系的，我们有很多不同部门。”

“啊对！我摄影技术不错。”朝气蓬勃的熊仔突然自信，英子对着他咯咯笑有点害羞。

“不错个头，你是我们社的！”舞蹈社社长玲玲突然扣住熊仔，对英子抱歉一笑。“不好意思啊英子，这家伙我们从他在艺高就看上了，不加入舞社可惜了。”

猫猫学姐闪过一瞬的失望，可惜迟钝熊学弟没看见，只见和煦理解的笑容。

“之后没有理由可以接近学姐了……不过在学姐面前我也就是协会里中最差的，笨手笨脚连线稿都打不好的人吧，说不定学姐早就讨厌我了”

痴情少男雄被玲玲拖走两秒间心里活动，认命地被一米八舞社社长拎跑了。

唰唰唰，焕雄的球鞋在练习室光滑地板发出摩擦的声音，矫捷有力的舞姿赏心悦目。玲玲社长站镜子边赞叹地点头，敲木鱼似的颈部肌肉快崩了。

猫猫学姐来舞协找玲玲借个人，人体写生考试前找位模特练练手。

玲玲：随便找个也行？

英子(满不在乎地瞥瞥那只🐻[faking]): 都行吧，孩子们身材不错。

玲玲：我们首席给你，够意思吧～

英子：谢了。

洗完脸的熊仔被拎过来，“给英子做模特练手，可以吧？”英子正盯着焕雄笑呢，熊仔害羞乖顺点点头。

焕雄静悄悄跟在英子身后，学姐比他高出小半个头呢，还是穿平底鞋。’🥺学姐不会喜欢比她矮的男生吧，枯枯…‘

画室里摆满了空画架，围绕着高挂纯白的布景。“进来吧。”焕雄衣冠楚楚地坐在布景台上，英子笑道：要脱衣服才能画哦～

“诶？”焕雄跟无辜的小熊猫一样瞪大眼睛，躲到画布后扒完衣服。在学姐的注视下恍若石化的企鹅，扑到展示台上用白布捂住下体。

英子看着学弟僵僵的，笑了：放松哦～

“嗯，很漂亮”

焕雄突然羞红了脸，‘学姐好好呀…‘被拐了还乐嘻嘻的傻熊。

焕雄在台上，也不敢随便动，学姐画画的神情好专注，看自己的眼神好温柔。就这么一丝不挂在学姐面前，想着把白布往上拉了拉。

“嗯…稍微再露一点。”焕雄看见学姐双颊好像飞过一点红，但此刻学姐认真的笔触沙沙响，让焕雄不能多想。‘乖乖等着画完就好了吧。’深吸一口气，他把丝绸画布往下拉了拉，露出一点耻骨。

学姐却突然停下了手里的画笔，走到焕雄面前，拉住画布一角，“焕雄啊，再稍微露一点，露到…这。”焕雄立马别过头，任由着学姐给他调整。赤身裸体的情况下…有女生靠得这么近…还是第一次，焕雄的泡菜饺耳朵好热好热。

学姐的手指擦过自己的侧腰、大腿，软软的指尖划过皮肤泛起涟漪，学姐身上的味道真好闻，焕雄感觉自己脸都要烧起来了。

“突然有个灵感，焕雄要不要一起尝试一下？”英子学姐柔糯的声音钻进耳朵，焕雄好容易回了神：“什么…嗯…好。”

学姐拎着长裙的边角起身往放颜料的柜子走去，吕焕雄眼神好像快被晃动的裙褶搅乱了，背影也好迷人。

“焕雄你知道吗？色彩是有生命的。”英子挑了几罐油彩，“我希望你是那个能让它们翩翩起舞的人。”

将颜料罐放在焕雄躺着的平台边缘，英子学姐顺手卷起了长裙扣在大腿处。学姐隐在长裙底下白皙修长的腿突然对自己开诚布公，焕雄心跳不禁加速。

“咔”清脆的启盖声，英子学姐从笔筒抽出一支，白皙修长的手指转了转笔握住，颜料罐里满满一挑，朝着焕雄遮羞的画布轻轻甩了过去。

“学姐再教你些东西哦，明暗关系、层级次序都是依靠颜色实现的。” 英子学姐的手指划过焕雄的腹沟，抹下一笔色彩， “比如这里就是暗部阴影。”

煥雄耳朵早已紅得能燙手，炙熱的蒸汽宛如要從口鼻衝出來了。勉強遮住自己身體的畫布被顏料沾到，濕濕黏黏的貼著自己的大腿。煥雄看著自己暗戀已久英子學姐越靠越近，眼睛不自覺地閉上，咬著牙輕拍開學姐的手，扒拉著畫布包著自己。

“焕雄裹得这么严实，怎么帮我练习人体写生啊？”然後呂煥雄遮着自己起了反應的下身，背着學姐穿過褲子跑走了。英子看着学弟跑走的背影心想是不是逗得太狠了，真可爱～

落跑的焕雄果断找好兄弟Koni出来约酒谈心，蛙蛙听了焕雄的糗事仰天长呱好大声。吕焕雄烦死了捶他，Koni怕疼只好正经。“你不是要表演trouble maker嘛，约学姐帮忙排练啊。”

吕焕雄听了吓一跳，想着自己這麼慫的跑路這怎麼和學姐跳trouble maker。奶虎喝酒吨吨吨，一杯倒，被蛙蛙扛回去了，“吕焕雄你好重耶！”

练舞室内，玲玲惊掉下巴，“吕焕雄你骨盘能不能用点劲，哦漏！这一点都不性感。”英子刚好来收集舞蹈社海报设计意见，被姐妹玲玲拉过来，“焕雄啊，你跟学姐找找感觉。”

尴尬的气氛肉眼可见(熊仔单方面想的), 焕雄朝学姐走过来，突然左脚绊右脚摔倒了，压在英子学姐身上。

"啊...學姐我..對不起我這就起來"，這狗血的平地摔也讓呂煥雄感到意外，手忙腳亂的打算從英子身上起來。可是英子卻拉住了煥雄的手，"玲玲讓我給你找找感覺，但我現在得去找老師，今晚我再教你。”英子靠前在煥雄耳邊說。

酒吧后台化妆室的走廊，英子把吕焕雄推到暗角。

“有感觉了吗？”英子凑到吕焕雄耳边。

“……”

英子学姐一改平常温婉的打扮，化了浓艳的妆，甚至穿上了……穿上了MV里的那条银色裹身裙。

吕焕雄狠狠吞了下口水。‘啊这……’

“还是没感觉吗？”学姐的语气听上去好像早就预料到又有点失落。

“啊不…！”吕焕雄喉结动了动。

“搂我。”英子直直贴上了吕焕雄的身体。

吕焕雄迟钝的很，此刻面前又有美人诱惑，更是手足无措。英子拉过吕焕雄的手放在腰侧，裸露的臂则伸过去勾住男孩僵硬的脖颈，英子打算直进了。

先是触碰，然后是吸吮，接着是撕咬，慢慢撬开木纳的双唇。

啊不该是撬，因为吕焕雄没力气反抗。

唇舌交缠。

吕焕雄对侵入口腔的热源产生了迷恋感。

吮舐，翻动，抽送，一切都水到渠成。

吕焕雄的手从柔软的腰滑到了翘臀，下一秒差点被惊到出声，英子抽出手枪抵住了吕焕雄的侧腹。

“现在呢？”英子的火辣的红唇被亲得晕开了，像融在牛奶里的玫瑰。吕焕雄浑身正发热，被刚刚一挑弄背后冷汗还没干，呆呆地喘着气。

“看来我们焕雄觉得还不够呢～”英子轻笑，把道具手枪随便扔在了旁边盆栽的后面，捧着还没缓过神的吕焕雄的脸又深深探入。

吕焕雄有些烦躁，他搞不清楚学姐在干嘛。如果真的是要练习，其实大可不必做这种…他怎么能让学姐做这么多牺牲。

但英子好像并不怎么想，她解开了随意盘着的长发，从后颈处拉开了背后的拉链，裙子上身就这么敞开了。两边肩带滑到上臂，浑圆的双峰呼之欲出，卷发似遮非遮披散着，吕焕雄要充血了。

学姐，好像要来真的了。没给吕焕雄太多的迟疑时间，英子含住了男孩通红的耳垂。

“嗯…啊嘶……”第一次做这种事居然还是自己先把持不住，吕焕雄觉得好羞耻，但稚嫩的喘叫出卖了他的内心。

我想要，我想要你。

不是学姐，不是金英子，是我的女人。

吕焕雄趁英子撩头发，直袭漂亮的如同天鹅的颈部。

‘好香，好软……学姐真的好白啊。‘吕焕雄微睁的眼睛里白花花的一片。索性嗦了两下，还留下了深深浅浅的红印。

暗暗的走廊，只能透过一点外面派对的灯光，勾勒出英子曼妙的轮廓。漂亮的脖颈，漂亮的锁骨，漂亮的……双乳。

吕焕雄惊讶于世界上居然有如此完美的曲线。逆着微弱的灯光，滑嫩的皮肤上细细的绒毛都好像在发着光。

更…诱人了。

男孩浅薄的心思早被英子看穿，冷不丁就被拉到换装室的沙发。吕焕雄一屁股跌坐到沙发上，任由着英子压住他的肩分开腿跪在两边。

这样的姿势……吕焕雄只能看到英子紧挨着自己的双乳。第一次难免还是会紧张，吕焕雄手都不知道往哪放。但英子没给他机会，抱过男孩的后脑勺紧紧贴上了胸前的软肉。

吕焕雄笨拙地亲着吮着，手抚上英子纤纤的细腰，时不时捏一把弹翘的臀肉，下身已经是不自觉的硬挺。

身下的分身在英子不住的挑逗下硬得发疼，學姐的白嫩大腿緊貼着下身細細地研磨。煥雄就着這姿勢把臉埋在英子的兩乳間舔咬着，留下專屬於自己的暗紅印記，就像是一片片玫紅花瓣般在學姐的身上绽放。

好像觉得不够，英子直接把肩带脱掉，两颗饱满就这样完完全全展示在吕焕雄眼前。吕焕雄什么都没想，张开嘴含了颗乳豆吮着，好像开启了英子的快感领域。

吕焕雄的头顶传来一声声轻轻的呻吟，英子腰肢也越来越软，好像快要化成一滩水。

英子看着趴在自己胸前气血膨胀的学弟怜爱一笑。“雄啊，帮我把裙子脱掉～”银色裹身裙被撩到了翘臀上，露出黑色内裤的一角，勒着滑嫩白皙的大腿。焕雄觉得鼻头酸酸的，学姐脱光他不会喷血身亡吧。

英子抓着雄的手摸到拉链，衣服一松便被学姐潇洒地扔到地上。美好的学姐果体坐在自己胯上，玫瑰牛奶般白里透红的干净肌肤惹人蹂躏，焕雄脸涨得通红。“姐姐来教雄尼成为大人喏～”

yhw感受英子学姐的湿润柔软隔着一层布料贴着自己那处一下一下地磨，学姐灵巧甜美的舌头勾着自己的追逐吮吸，唇瓣分开时带出难舍难分的银丝。

“我们焕雄接吻也是第一次吗？”英子一手握着焕雄的手放在自己饱满的柔软上，一手解开他的拉链，抚上早已肿胀的硬挺。

“焕雄想怎么做呢？雄尼想对我做什么都可以哦～”

英子勾住吕焕雄的手，带到自己腰侧，轻轻一拉就把黑色布料全然解开，英子挺了挺腰，撅了下屁股将衣物弃在一边。腿间湿黏的热气隔着吕焕雄贴身的薄薄平角内裤瞬间抵达了男孩下腹深处。

雄尼想快点一捣黄龙，哪知英子突然起身去翻包包。“？莫，偶都尅！”雄的眼神就在猫猫学姐奶油派般的雪臀和湿润晶莹的某处徘徊，英子拿着女用避孕套，长腿一跨骑回学弟身上。

啊嗯……

吕焕雄第一次有这样的感觉。

好像…自己的画笔直直搅进了柔软湿润的颜料。

腰腹不自主的就开始往上顶，吕焕雄涨红的x器好像找到了完美契合的伴侣，在英子小口三分之一处磨着。

“嗯……好紧！”吕焕雄声音小的差点听不见。

英子咬着下唇扭了扭腰肢想要把吕焕雄往身体里送一送，搂过男孩的肩又是潮湿的深吻。

吻到动情处两人都失了理智，像角逐一般尽可能的去挑弄对方敏感点。英子一个不稳直接跌坐下去，发出一声娇柔的惊叹。

‘把吕焕雄的整个都吃了进去。

好涨……好紧啊。

动一动，动一动好不好？’

大脑充血的吕焕雄好像听见学姐这么说。

‘好，当然好！’吕焕雄试着抽出一点x器，又慢慢深入进去，英子快活地仰起了脖颈。只是沙发是不好发力的，特别是吕焕雄这样的新手，莽莽撞撞反复几十次已是有些疲累。

英子好像发现了这一点，于是抬起了翘臀去迎合吕焕雄还有些稚嫩的捣弄。两个人渐渐找到了趣味所在，一上一下，一深一浅地磨着。到底是血气方刚的年纪，交合的速度越来越快，英子坐下的瞬间刚好吕焕雄往上狠狠顶弄，撞得英子软弹的臀肉都颤了几颤。

吕焕雄一只手扶着英子的腰，另一只手托着雪白的臀腿，加快速度又这样深深撞入了几十次。英子软到趴在了自己的肩上，轻哼地喘着。

顶弄到某处的时候英子突然音调升高，下面颤抖着夹得更紧，吕焕雄看准了那里，扶着英子的翘臀用力更深地顶弄。交合处湿哒哒的，随着两人的动作发出涩情的声音。 英子双手拖起吕焕雄埋在自己胸前的脸索吻，“我们焕雄学得好快，要接受奖励呢～”

焕雄手指拧住英子下身敏感的豆豆，温软的呻吟欲从微肿的唇瓣间逃出。宛若胞胎羊水中温润的暖流冲裹交缠的两人，雄胡乱揪住英子的长发，发狠似顶弄她娇软滴水的花道，随着英子失神的啜泣浪叫把米浆射入深处。

雄翻身压倒在英子身上，余韵未消地粗喘着，着迷地舔着她滴着香汗的天鹅颈。“雄尼，把避孕套抽出来吧，不准漏哦～”用猫咪般慵懒的声音指点着，雄小心地把装满淫液的套子抽出来，英子下身翻出来的粉色花肉像能刺伤眼球般诱人。

吕焕雄看着英子泛着水光的粉嫩，鬼使神差地俯下身吻了上去。英子被吕焕雄突然的举动和无师自通的技巧吓到，快感随着吕焕雄的舔弄层层叠叠地涌上来，英子的手指插进吕焕雄的发间。

“焕雄，好了，你进来。”

“套子…”

“没关系，你直接进来。”

吕焕雄抬起头，微张的小口露出一点舌，嘴边还滴着晶莹的稠液。英子舌尖顺着液体一挑，含进了吕焕雄的双唇开始吞吐。

吕焕雄虽刚刚经历了高潮，此刻被调弄地下身却又肿胀起来。已经是第二次，有了前面的开垦，两人的交合更顺利了些。

两人的身体没有一丝隔阂地交会了。吕焕雄钻进洞穴，像蜜蜂采集花蜜般寻找着敏感点。内壁凹凸不平，少了安全套的滑腻，更添了几丝较劲的味道。

撞击的节奏越来越快，英子却越夹越紧，吕焕雄好几次都差点缴械投降。

“不准射进来，知道吗”英子缠住焕雄脖子，湿润的吐息扑在耳窝，蚂蚁撕咬般酥麻上瘾。“可是，呜呜……”初尝甜头的焕雄被夹在理智和兽性之间，欲火中烧。

趁着吕焕雄喘气的时候，英子颤抖着搂住肩颈，坐了起来，两个人就这样相互抱着扭着下身又抽插了数回合。趁着吕焕雄委屈的瞬间，英子直接把他压倒在沙发上，抬起腿，主动握住吕焕雄泌出晶莹的分身对准穴口塞了进去。

吕焕雄现在已经无法纯粹享受做爱的快感，他想马上在英子体内耕作，可又怕真的射出来万一英子怀孕……怎么办。

英子骑在吕焕雄身上摇着，吕焕雄咽了口唾沫，闭着眼强忍着。

“英子……别……”

就在快要喷发的时候，英子突然停住了。

“我……怕你怀孕。”

“不想负责任？”英子眼睛带着笑。

“阿尼…”

“闭上眼睛～”

湿润紧致的肉壁贴合和套子的滑韧完全不同，英子骑在焕雄身上摇曳起伏，肉刃推开褶皱的小道，被英子使坏地绞紧。

吕焕雄闭着眼，被英子拉着手坐起身。感觉到英子的嫩手扶着下体在同样粘腻的小口处，试探？吕焕雄有些被蒙在鼓里的焦躁，可现在这情况只能任英子摆布。

终于吃进去一点，吕焕雄舒了口气，可这个地方怎么比刚刚要紧好多好多。英子好像有些吃力地呻吟，但当吕焕雄的腿贴上软弹臀肉的时候，他明白了。

‘学姐和他第一次做就……这么猛吗？’吕焕雄感觉自己像个小傻瓜被一直带着走，心里的胜负欲竟然被激发出来。他顶着两瓣柔嫩站起身，英子又吃进去一大截。

没办法好好站立，英子只好抓着沙发前面刚刚用来挡住两人的衣架，弯着腰，翘起屁股。吕焕雄看着这样的英子，早已按捺不住内心的欲望，双手扶着半弯的腰往自己这边带。

一下，两下……吕焕雄弯下腰，伏在英子雪白光滑的后背，一只手揉捏着饱满，一只手则往前面的小穴探去。

过火地用力握着英子胸前柔软的双乳，像揉捏橡皮泥一样。下身火辣地交融相撞，摩擦出融融奶油。

焕雄的手滑过盛满汗珠的腰窝，搂紧英子的细腰，性器撞在花穴间磨红了英子粉嫩的屁股。英子没想到会被吃这么猛，手扶着衣架颤抖。

英子听着焕雄喉咙里低哑的呜咽，暗想可爱的弟弟快到了，突然抽身让焕雄撞了个空，两人倒回沙发上。无辜的焕雄憋得青筋突起，满眼水汪汪不能言的委屈。

委屈小熊戳中英子萌点，起身亲亲学弟泛红的眼角。“雄尼这么乖真想让你射里面呢～”

“雄尼想射在里面吗？”

“可是…会怀孕！”焕雄被考验急了。

“雄尼不想吗？”

英子扶着吕焕雄的硬挺在穴口若即若离地蹭，“它说很想呢～”

英子抓着焕雄的手带着他摸索自己的身体，越过湿润的花穴到了另一个幽谷。焕雄的分身又支棱起来，英子跪在沙发上拱起翘臀，收缩舒张的蜜穴发出邀请。

“这边的话，射进去也不会怀小宝宝～”学姐沾满汗珠的身体如奢靡玫瑰绽放着肉欲，花道的银液滴到焕雄手指上，再送进紧致的后穴。

吕焕雄再也忍不住，扶着茎身整根没入。“哈啊～～”学姐失控地发出浪叫，后穴紧到不可思议，焕雄差点被夹射了。隐隐感觉到自己好像是后穴的初客，小奶虎渐渐露出獠牙。“学姐我想要粗鲁一点。”

未等英子适应体内被破开的感觉，体力小炸弹雄愈战愈猛，挺起下胯抽送。英子胸前的玉兔被撞得上窜下跳，焕雄的手指摸到敏感的花心，电流般的快感前后夹击，豆大的泪珠从猫猫眼里滑落。

“谁在这里？”大汗淋漓的两人根本没发现门已经被推开，走进来一个个子高高的男生。“！阿生……”英子嘴中叫出这个名字，吕焕雄只觉得头要爆炸。

可现在的景象他没法想太多，只是加快了下身的抽送。英子因为快感倒在自己肩膀，可现在的感觉和刚刚完全不一样了。吕焕雄快速抽插的动作像是要报复，一顶一顶撞在英子的身体里。

莫名撞见前女友在啪啪，陈生石化，光速出门，一脸惊恐地拦住要进门的闲杂人等。他就没见过英子在床上这么满足的样子，还被深深打击过，西八，还好分了。

英子浑身一颤，湿润的潮吹沾满焕雄的手掌。动情的学姐媚眼如丝，焕雄却愈发吃味，这副模样也被别的男人看见过吗？明艳精致的五官蒙上隐忍的失落。

身下承欢的动作未停，英子明显感觉到学弟脱了一层兴头。隐隐心疼第一次还败兴的小朋友，像有小针扎在心口的刺痛。

吕焕雄心里酸得胀胀的，发泄报复一样地叼着英子已经红肿的唇瓣吻着。“进来这边雄尼是第一个，射进来的话，雄尼也是第一个。”

英子优美的脖子仰出勾人的弧度，破碎的话语被一一吞尽。舌在英子满是粘液的口腔中胡乱搅着，感觉到英子变得主动，吕焕雄放缓了动作，含住红肿的双唇撕咬着。

“吕焕雄是第一个让我高潮的男人呀。”

稚嫩小男生的自负心一下冲过醋劲，一个阳痿的男人肯定比不过他。懵懵小浣熊被英子学姐把玩劝哄得服服帖帖。

“我们雄尼，射进来给我，嗯？”

对吕焕雄来说，比春药还要有效的是英子在耳边轻轻说的一句“喜欢” 。

吕焕雄把英子压在身下发狠地起伏着，一边抽送一边在侧颈和胸口印下一个个吻痕。

“学姐，我喜欢你，喜欢你！”

学姐前面的花穴被焕雄湿润的左手 揉 搓 摁 捻，后穴的嫩肉被猛烈的抽送撩拨红肿。英子暗想自己是主导也被欺负得一塌糊涂，这是捡到藏着利爪的小老虎了。

吕焕雄膨胀的爱欲精流射入学姐体内，黏腻的白浊在两人密处滴答。英子抱着焕雄倒在沙发，弱弱地贴在学弟耳边，“我以后就属于你了，可爱的熊宝宝。”

————————

在看小黄书的yhw读到陈生进门的情节狠拍一下大腿，“我kao，还能这样！”

看着焕雄看黄书的kyj：果然有亲身经历才能写出让熊宝宝喜欢的文字～

片刻过后，yhw心满意足地放下手机，“就是嘛，我就应该做攻嘛”，却没注意到早就站在自己身后金英助。


End file.
